


Dobrze mnie znasz

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: - Czy masz ochotę wyjść do ogrodu? - rzucił niedbale. - Tu zaczyna robić się tłoczno.- Nie da się zaprzeczyć – odpowiedział Remus, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - A ja bardzo lubię księżyc....Jak rozpoznać bratnią duszę? Co zrobić po jej stracie? Czasy mogą się zmieniać, ale ich uczucia pozostają takie same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia będzie podążać śladem Suriusza i Remusa przez (dosłownie) wieki. Pierwszy raz zabrałam się akurat za nich i mam nadzieję, że da się to czytać. Dajcie znać, czy jest sens pisać dalej. Opowiadanie z wiadomych przyczyn będzie poruszać czasami temat śmierci, ale mogę też obiecać fluff i okruchy szczęścia.

\- Nie wierzę, że mnie do tego zmusiłeś – stwierdził Syriusz, rozglądając się po jasno oświetlonej sali. - Te... kobiety. Dobrze wiesz, że wszystkie ostrzą sobie na ciebie pazury. Na ciebie, albo na twoją sakiewkę.

\- Dlaczego zawsze musisz być tak sceptycznie nastawiony, przyjacielu? To bal, nie pogrzeb. - James uśmiechnął się wesoło, choć nie do Syriusza – szukał już partnerki do tańca, a pokój pełen był pięknych dziewcząt. - Popatrz! - Syriusz poczuł, że uścisk na jego ramieniu przybiera na sile. - Ta z rudymi włosami.

\- Wiesz, co mówią o rudych -odpowiedział ponuro. - Diabelskie nasienie.

\- Syriuszu, brzmisz jak własna matka. Powinniśmy się przywitać.

Przedostanie się do odległego kąta sali było zadaniem znacznie trudniejszym niż przewidywał Syriusz i po raz kolejny pożałował, że w ogóle przyjechał. Dlaczego się zgodził? Nie znosił przyjęć prawie tak bardzo jak nie znosił wsi, zawsze pełnej plotek i głupich kobiet szukających mężów za każdym razem, kiedy w okolicy pojawił się pułk wojska. Londyn, to było dobre miejsce do życia! Cóż, nawet posiadłość Blacków na północy kraju była przyjemniejsza, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jego rodzice w końcu postanowili umrzeć. Czasami czuł wyrzuty sumienia, zostawiając Regulusa samego na długie miesiące, ale czyż jego młodszy brat nie miał swoich książek i nut? Syriusz pracował, prawdopodobnie ciężej niż wymagała tego jego pozycja; ledwie mógł sobie pozwolić na kilka dni wolnego, żeby pojawić się na balu Jamesa.

\- Błagam... - spróbował zaprotestować raz jeszcze, ale oto stali już przed dziewczyną i kobietą, która musiała być jej matką, sądząc po wygłodniałym spojrzeniu, mówiącym Syriuszowi wyraźnie: _moja córka potrzebuje bogatego męża_.

\- Pani Lupin, jak miło znów panią widzieć. - James skłonił się lekko, a Syriusz podążył za jego przykładem, choć znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie. - Mam nadzieję, że ma pani coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie – dlaczego, kiedy odwiedziłem pani męża w niedzielę, schowała pani swoją uroczą córkę w piwnicy?

Syriusz miał ochotę westchnąć z rezygnacją. James znowu to robił. Zawsze radził sobie z oczarowywaniem dam – był mistrzem konwersacji. Chociaż najchętniej uciekłby z pokoju, żeby uniknąć jakoś dalszej części rozmowy, uśmiechnął się, tak jak powinien zrobić dobry przyjaciel.

Pani Lupin zachichotała, _oczywiście_. Syriusz nie spotkał jeszcze kobiety, która oparłaby się urokowi Jamesa.

\- Ukryłam wszystkie cztery! - _Cztery?!_ Syriusz poczuł, że duch go opuszcza. Jeśli byył aż cztery panny Lupin, mógł mieć pewność, że ich matka nie poprzestanie na próbie usidlenia Jamesa. - I mam wrażenie, że najstarsza, Lilianne, wpadła panu w oko.

\- Lilianne? - Syriusz był praktycznie pewien, co zaraz usłyszy. - Lilie to moje ulubione kwiaty, panienko.

Szukając pomocy, Syriusz posłał rozpaczliwe spojrzenie gdzieś ponad ramieniem pani Lupin, niespodziewanie zauważając, że ktoś patrzy na niego z równym niesmakiem, zapewne wywołanym oklepanym komplementem Jamesa. Rysy nieznajomego szpeciła blizna biegnąca od lewego oka aż do ucha, przecinając twarz. Wyglądał przerażająco.

Nagle Syriusz poczuł coś dziwnego, coś, co mógłby chyba nazwać tęsknotą, choć nie miał pojęcia, skąd się zabrała - przecież zdarzało mu się już wcześniej zadawać z mężczyznami – zapewne zbyt często, biorąc pod uwagę wypadki na Drury Lane. Od kiedy Bow Street Runners dokonali tam pogromu trzy lata wcześniej, dużo ostrożniej dobierał... znajomych.

\- Poznał już pan mojego syna, prawda, panie Potter? Jego nie chowam w piwnicy. - Pani Lupin wyciągnęła oszpeconego chłopaka spod ściany, na co on sam przystał raczej niechętnie. - Remusie, dlaczego nie przywitasz się z panem Potterem jak przystało na dobrego sąsiada? I z panem... - Pani Lupin spojrzała na Syriusza wyraźnie zaintrygowana. - Panem...?

\- Black, Syriusz Black - skłonił się lekko.

Dostrzegł błysk w jej oczach, kiedy tylko usłyszała nazwisko, ale dużo bardziej zaskoczył go dziwny dreszcz, który poczuł, ściskając dłoń Remusa Lupina. Syriusz ledwie zdołał zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy, tak bardzo poruszyło go to niewyjaśnione doznanie.

\- Czy zechciałaby panienka ze mną zatańczyć, Lily? Mogę mówić do panienki Lily, prawda? - Oczywiście James nadal nie odpuścił, a dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko jego zalotom, bo uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła głową, choć Syriusz mógłby się założyć, że dostrzegł w jej oczach nieco przewrotny błysk. _Diabelskie nasienie_.

W ten właśnie sposób Syriusz znalazł się sam na sam z synem Lupinów. Bawiło go trochę, że trafił akurat na niego, a nie którąś z pozostałych sióstr, choć jednocześnie czuł coś w rodzaju ulgi.

\- Czy masz ochotę wyjść do ogrodu? - rzucił niedbale. - Tu zaczyna robić się tłoczno.

\- Nie da się zaprzeczyć – odpowiedział Remus, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - A ja bardzo lubię księżyc.

...

Ogród był cichy i chłodny, choć mijający dzień nie skąpił im słońca. Lato miało się ku końcowi i myśli Syriusza prawie nieświadomie wędrowały w kierunku Londynu i ciepłego domu. Musiał jeszcze pozbyć się ostatniego portretu matki, ale poza tym kamienica przy Grimmauld Place nadawała się już do zamieszkania. Może tej zimy mógłby zabrać ze sobą Regulusa? Powinien zobaczyć trochę świata; zbyt długi pobyt na wsi nie wpływał dobrze na dzieci takie jak on. Nie powinien być sam.

Księżyc wydawał się odległy jak ciepło, którego tak pragnął Syriusz, choć srebrzyste światło rozjaśniało nieregularną kamienną ścieżkę u jego stóp. Jeśli James naprawdę chciał tu, na tym końcu świata, spędzić resztę swoich dni, miał jeszcze sporo do zrobienia.

\- Pens za twoje myśli? - Syriusz wzdrygnął się, słysząc pytanie, przypominając sobie, że nie jest przecież sam.

\- A masz w ogóle pensa, żeby mnie spłacić? - zapytał zamiast odpowiedzieć, próbując zbudować odpowiedni dystans; zwykle nieprzyjemny ton wystarczył, żeby ludzie tacy jak Lupin dali mu spokój.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast urażonego tonu usłyszał śmiech, zupełnie niepasujący do poważnej i oszpeconej twarzy Remusa.

\- Czy to aż tak oczywiste? - zapytał chłopak, chowając ręce w kieszeniach i próbując ochronić je przed chłodnym wiatrem. - Matka będzie rozczarowana, kiedy dowie się, że tak szybko mnie przejrzałeś.

Zamiast dać się obrazić, Remus obrócił jego nieprzyjemną uwagę w żart; dawno nie widział czegoś takiego. Znał kiedyś pewno człowieka, opiekuna stacji kolejowej należącej do ojca – a teraz już do niego. Arthur Weasley, bo tak się nazywał, zawsze próbował częstować do przyniesionym z domu obiadem, choć Syriusz nigdy nie był dla niego szczególnie miły. Trwało to dopóki jego matka nie ukróciła przyjacielskich zapędów Weasleya i nie zmusiła ojca, żeby przeniósł go gdzieś indziej, najpewniej daleko.

\- Twoja blizna – zmienił szybko temat, nadal próbując zachować obojętność. - Co cię spotkało?

\- Pięć lat temu uratowałem siostrę przed wilkiem – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że głos Remusa brzmi łagodnie, prawie obojętnie, zupełnie jakby mówił o pogodzie. - Od tego czasu nazywają mnie wilczym synem... Może znasz takie historie.

\- Myślą, że jesteś wilkołakiem?

\- To mała wieś, a ludzie muszą o czymś mówić. - Remus spojrzał tęsknie na ciemne niebo. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia skupią się na jakiś czas na panie Potterze i zostawią mnie w spokoju. Do następnej pełni.

Podążając za wzrokiem Remusa, Syriusz spojrzał na jasny księżyc wiszący nisko nad horyzontem. Być może przyjazd na wieś nie był aż tak złym pomysłem, jak początkowo uważał.

...

Miesiące mijały i James stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że Syriusz odwiedza go dużo częściej niż początkowo obiecywał. Nie musiał mu nawet wysyłać zaproszeń – nie mijały nawet dwa tygodnie, a Syriusz już stał w jego drzwiach. Na początku James był prawie pewien, że Syriusz zadurzył się w jakieś dziewczynie z okolicy – było ich przecież tak wiele, a jedna milsza od drugiej – ale za każdym razem, kiedy wybierali się na przyjęcie do któregoś z sąsiadów, Syriusz spędzał cały wieczór na rozmowie z młodszym bratem Lily, ślepy na urok panien na wydaniu.

Pewnego razu, tuż po tym, jak stopniał ostatni śnieg, James odważył się zapytać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Zwyczajnie nie dostrzegałem uroków wiejskiego życia – odpowiedział mu wymijająco Syriusz, choć po chwili namysłu dodał jeszcze: - Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że księżyc może świecić tak jasno jak w twoim ogrodzie.

Słysząc tak dziwną uwagę, James poczuł się jednocześnie zbity z tropu i odrobinę uspokojony – Syriusz jak zwykle mówił zagadkami, co stanowiło wyraźny dowód jego dobrego samopoczucia.

...

\- Nie boisz się, że ktoś się dowie?

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją, a brat jest beznadziejnym marzycielem i zapewne stanąłby po mojej – _naszej_ stronie. - Syriusz dotknął srebrzystej blizny na policzku Remusa, czując pod palcami przyjemne ciepło. Wiosna była nareszcie w pełni i słońce świeciło wysoko nad ich głowami. Gdyby nie cień starego drzewa, zapewne wróciliby ze spaceru poparzeni. - James to mój jedyny przyjaciel i wie o mnie wystarczająco dużo, żeby spodziewać się czegoś takiego...

\- Lilianne bardzo go lubi – stwierdził Remus, przyglądając się zielonym liściom. - Stara się tego nie pokazywać, ale myślę, że czeka na oświadczyny.

\- James zbiera się do nich każdego dnia. - Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, choć melancholijna myśl, że on sam nigdy nie będzie miał okazji poczuć niepewności targającej Jamesem, zabiła w nim część radości. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że w końcu się ustatkuje.

Remus uśmiechnął się, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i Syriusz i modlił się do wszystkich bogów, których imiona potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by wiosna ich życia trwała choć chwilę dłużej.

...

\- Paniczu Black, ktoś chce panicza widzieć. - Dawny lokaj ojca, John – ten sam, który wiele lat wcześniej wziął na siebie winę za zniszczenie drogocennej wazy pani Black, ratując Syriusza przed pewną karą – przywitał go w progu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - Czeka w gabinecie, sir. Poleciłem Mary Lou podać herbatę.

Syriusz poczuł, jak jakieś nieprzyjemne przeczucie zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę. Coś było nie tak. Regulus? Czy coś mu się stało? Nie, to niemożliwe, gdyby chodziło o Regulusa, John posłałby po niego, a nie czekał... W takim razie kto? James? Przecież dostał wczoraj list, jedynym zmartwieniem Jamesa było zbliżające się wesele... A co jeśli... jeśli chodziło o Remusa?

Syriusz przyspieszył, przeskakując po dwa schody w drodze na piętro i trzaskając drzwiami z rozmachem, kiedy w końcu dotarł do gabinetu.

\- Peter? - przypomniał sobie z pewnym trudem imię służącego Jamesa. - Co tutaj robisz?

Chłopiec popijał w spokoju herbatę, przyspieszając tylko odrobinę na widok złości na twarzy Syriusza. Syriusza miał ochotę go uderzyć.

\- Zdarzył się wypadek, sir. Panicz James posyła po pana, sir, choć nie jestem pewien, dlaczego. - Peter brzmiał tak jak zwykle – jak łowca plotek. - Panicz Lupin – panicz James nalega, żeby go tak nazywać, chociaż wszyscy wiemy, że żadna z niego arystokracja, prawda, sir? - panicz Lupin potrzebuje pańskiej pomocy i wysłano mnie aż do Londynu, żeby pana o tym poinformować, sir.

\- Remus jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Co się stało? - Syriusz był niemal pewien, że użycie imienia Lupina tak bezpośrednio nie było najlepszym pomysłem, sądząc po minie Petera, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło, nie teraz. - Na litość boską, odpowiedz wreszcie!

\- Znowu go ugryzły – stwierdził Peter powolnie, ignorując gniew Syriusza. James nigdy nie potrafił odpowiednio wychować sobie służby. - Wszyscy myślą, że to dlatego, że jest wilczym synem, wilkołakiem, sir. Chcą go dla siebie.

\- Kto? - zapytał głupio Syriusz, zastanawiając się, kogo przyjdzie mu wyzwać na pojedynek.

\- Wilki, sir – odpowiedział Peter spokojnie i z pełnym przekonaniem o własnej mądrości. - Chcą, żeby nareszcie do nich dołączył.

Zbierając całą siłę woli, by nie uderzyć głupiego chłopaka, Syriusz wybiegł z pokoju i kazał osiodłać konia. Jeśli chciał jeszcze zobaczyć Remusa, musiał być szybszy niż wiatr.

…

\- Gdzie on jest? - Pytanie zawisło w ciepłym sierpniowym powietrzu, nim James zdołał wybiec z domu.

\- Pierwsze piętro – zdążył odpowiedzieć, nim przyjaciel minął go w biegu, nie zdejmując nawet płaszcza, ani nie zauważając, jaki bałagan zostawiają jego brudne buty na posadzce.

Kiedy wszedł do nieużywanej zwykle sypialni, jego uwagę przykuły trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze – krew. Była wszędzie – na pościeli, na białej dawniej szmatce przewieszonej przez krawędź poplamionej krwią misy z wodą... Po drugie, w powietrzu unosił się dziwny zapach, przywodzący Syriuszowi na myśl polowanie, zapach gnijącego ciała. W końcu jego wzrok padł na leżącego w łóżku Remusa, jeszcze bledszego niż zwykle i przez moment Syriusz wstrzymał oddech, obawiając się, że nie zdążył.

\- Jesteś - Remus uśmiechnął się słabo, otwierając oczy. - Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, zanim...

\- Nie! - Syriusz nie pozwolił mu dokończyć; gdyby powiedział na głos to, o czym obaj myśleli, wszystko stałoby się zbyt ostateczne. - Wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Nawet pan nie jest w stanie mnie wyleczyć, panie Black – Remus próbował się roześmiać, ale zamiast uśmiechu na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu.

\- Obiecałeś, że pokażesz mi to jezioro na wschód od twojego domu... I pamiętasz? Powiedziałem, że nauczę cię niemieckiego. - Syriusz nie potrafił opanować potoku słów, siadając przy łóżku. - I najważniejsze – musisz w końcu poznać mojego brata, Regulusa. Opowiadałem ci o Regulusie, prawda? Pokocha cię przynajmniej tak mocno jak ja... Gra na fortepianie, całkiem przyzwoicie... On...

\- Przestań, Syriuszu. - Remus sięgnął po jego drżącą dłoń, próbując go uspokoić mimo własnego strachu. - Jestem pewien, że pokochałbym twojego brata. Już go kocham – przerwał na chwilę, łapiąc płytki oddech. - I pokażę ci to jezioro. Nauczysz mnie niemieckiego. Poza tym jestem ci jeszcze winny pensa.

\- Nie musisz...

\- Oddam ci go. - Remus uścisnął dłoń Syriusza, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa. - Może nie... nie teraz, ale pewnego dnia... na pewno... znowu...

Nagle, zupełnie niepodziewanie, Remus przerwał, a jego ostatnie słowa były tak ciche, że Syriusz ledwie je usłyszał. Starając się nie zrobić mu krzywdy, potrząsnął lekko ramieniem Remusa, próbując go znów obudzić, żeby dokończył myśl, ale Remus nie odpowiadał. Z zamkniętymi oczami wyglądał zupełnie, jakby spał...

\- On odszedł, Syriuszu. - James, który stał w progu już od dłuższej chwili, zbliżył się do przyjaciela. - Przykro mi.

\- Nie, on nie... – spróbował odmówić zaakceptowania oczywistego, ale zdradziły go zbierające się pod powiekami łzy.

...

\- Nie uważasz, że powinni go pochować w jakimś bardziej... przyzwoitym miejscu? - zapytała pani Dursley panią Polkiss, obserwując przesuwający się za oknem pochód żałobny.

\- Dobrze wiesz, Petunio, że ten chłopak był przeklęty - odpowiedział pani Polkiss z pełnym przekonaniem. - A co, jeśli wróci?

\- Mary Anne, chyba nie wierzysz w te nonsensowne opowieści...

\- Opowieści zwykle mają w sobie ziarno prawdy. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. - Pani Polkiss napiła się nieco herbaty, próbując przy tym wyglądać jak wielka dama. - Słyszałaś, co mówią o tym Blacku, przyjacielu Jamesa Pottera?

\- Nie. - Pani Dursley starała się nie wyglądać na osobę szczególnie zainteresowaną plotkami. - O co chodzi?

\- Podobno to on zapłacił za pogrzeb.

\- Cóż, czyż nie byli przyjaciółmi? - Pani Dursley poczuła się nieco rozczarowana tą doprawdy _wielką_ rewelacją. - To szlachetne z jego strony, pomóc tak rodzinie w potrzebie...

\- Słyszałam, że byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi – oznajmiła pani Polkiss konspiracyjnym szeptem, pochylając się nad stołem. - Bella powiedziała, że...

\- Mary Anne!

...

\- Pens za twoje myśli?

Syriusz spojrzał na ciche jezioro, czując, że ogarnia go rozpacz tak beznadziejna, że prawie spodziewał się usłyszeć jakąś odpowiedź. Nigdy nie wierzył w anioły, ale teraz, kiedy w końcu poznał ból straty, uwierzenie w coś – cokolwiek - wydawało się jedynym słusznym wyjściem.

Ostatecznie zobaczył jezioro, a wczoraj podczas pogrzebu miał przy sobie Regulusa. Niemiecki... Cóż, ta obietnica była nieco trudniejsza do spełnienia.

...

_Może nie... nie teraz, ale pewnego dnia... na pewno... znowu..._

**Author's Note:**

> Mam już pomysły na kilka kolejnych rozdziałów, ale jeśli macie jakiś okres historyczny (albo ogólnie AU), który chcielibyście przeczytać, to dajcie znać. Uwielbiam prompty.


End file.
